<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>none of this is a coincidence by nextra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857433">none of this is a coincidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextra/pseuds/nextra'>nextra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, im so sorry this got so wildly out of hand, james: my brother!!!!, lily was very clearly adored by both sirius and remus in canon, lily: my soulmate!!!!, next logical step: sirily platonic soulmates, now imagine a scenario, okay so, only he eggs them on more bc hes chaotic like that, sirius: feeling very loved and very pleased, where lily are arguing over who gets to have him as their best man/man of honour, which translates in my head that sirius and lily were Very Good Friends who clearly got on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextra/pseuds/nextra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sirius and lily are platonic soulmates. hijinks ensue.</p><p>(where lily owns a bakery, sirius builds motorcycles and james schemes to get his best friend back from the soulmate who takes up all his time)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>none of this is a coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this only happened bc i got frustrated at how few sirius/lily friendship fics there were and then just evolved into this mess. i blame you, james fleamont potter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Body">The thing about Lily Evans is that she is at heart a hopeless romantic. Sure, when she thinks about it logically she’s not entirely comfortable with the idea of having a stranger be the pre-determined love of her life but deep down (deep <em>deep</em> down) there’s some part of her which can’t wait to meet her soulmate. Some small part of her that wants to meet the person she’s meant to spend the rest of her life with, especially when it doesn’t happen for everyone.</p><p class="Body">Documented by humans as prehistoric as cavemen, scientists still can’t quite explain it. Sometimes babies are just born with eyes that look like liquid mercury, a piercing silver that fades a week after they’re born.</p><p class="Body">Lily was one of those babies: tufts of red hair, ten fingers, ten toes, silver eyes.</p><p class="Body">For those affected, the phenomenon of their eyes generally has no impact on their lives pre-soulmate. There’s no discerning pattern to who will be born with or without silver eyes, no indicators to suggest when exactly they’ll meet their fated soulmates. However, even it takes them 80 years, soulmates always meet without fail.</p><p class="Body">And this, dear reader, is where Lily Evans finds herself one cloudy, overcast morning.</p><p class="Body">——————————</p><p class="Body">Walking down the cobblestone path at a pace her sister would call ‘unbecoming of a young lady’, Lily makes her way back to her bakery, having popped out for a few minutes. Slowing down as she reaches the front door, she notices a motorcycle parked right out in front of the bakery window. Having grown up with a father whose motorcycles come second only to his wife and daughters, Lily can certainly appreciate a bike this well made.</p><p class="Body">Unfortunately, as much as she would like to, she can’t admire the design of the motorcycle for the rest of the day. Her cakes certainly won’t bake themselves. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Lily reluctantly turns away from the bike, only to crash into the person behind her.</p><p class="Body">Normally, this wouldn’t be a big deal. Accidentally bumping into people, knocking herself over unintentionally, nothing particularly uncommon.</p><p class="Body">What is uncommon is the indescribable feeling of connection between the direct skin to skin contact of her arms and the hands holding her. Like an electric shock to her system but in the best way possible.</p><p class="Body">Both of them gasp, trying to regain their senses. Only then does Lily notice it’s a man holding her and takes a few moments to register the person in front of her: tall, with dark, lusciously long hair and one of the most beautiful faces she’s ever seen.</p><p class="Body">They stare at each other for a few seconds, the magnitude of what just happened sinking in. Not to normally one to flounder, Lily is struck speechless.</p><p class="Body">Luckily her soulmate (her <em>soulmate</em>) doesn’t have the same problem. He frowns, tilts his head and states, “But I’m gay?”</p><p class="Body">Lily bursts into laughter.</p><p class="Body">———————————</p><p class="Body">About an hour later, after the lunch rush has calmed down and with Kingsley now manning the till, Lily finds herself pushing a slice of cake over to man sitting opposite her.</p><p class="Body">“Victoria sponge, you said?”, she asks.</p><p class="Body">He grins at her and pulls the plate closer to him. “Cheers, love”, he replies.</p><p class="Body">“A platonic bond then?”, she asks, filling the silence. </p><p class="Body">His hand stills while cutting into the cake, shoulders tightening an increment. He looks at her properly, searching her face for a few moments. Clearly satisfied with whatever he finds, she can see him visibly relax, the grin from before now eclipsed by the wide smile adorning his face. Putting down the fork, he stretches his hand across the table. She shakes his hand, relieved she hasn’t mucked anything up yet.  </p><p class="Body">“I’m Sirius”, he says. She waits for him to continue but he says nothing else.</p><p class="Body">“Serious about...?”  </p><p class="Body">He barks out a laugh, throwing his head back and Lily can’t help but laugh with him.</p><p class="Body">“Sorry, sorry, I’m not laughing at you”, he says, “it’s just that my name <em>is</em> Sirius. S-I-R-I-U-S.”</p><p class="Body">“Wait, like the star? That Sirius?”, Lily blurts out.</p><p class="Body">Sirius looks at her with a degree of surprise and nods.  </p><p class="Body">Lily, realising she has yet to share her name rushes to correct that. “I’m Lily”, she states.</p><p class="Body">"Like the flower? That Lily?”, Sirius asks, smirking.</p><p class="Body">She snorts and then laughs in earnest after she sees how pleased Sirius looks with himself.</p><p class="Body">Sirius begins to respond but Lily sees him do a double take at something behind her, his words dying in his throat. She turns around only to see customers, Kingsley at the till and Remus who just walked through the alcove connecting her bakery to his bookstore.</p><p class="Body">(During their university years Lily and Remus spent many nights and what had intended to be study sessions imagining up a hypothetical bakery/bookstore they would co-own. What started out as them trying to avoid studying became a solid business plan that they <em>actually</em> followed through on.</p><p class="Body">And her teachers said procrastination would never get her anywhere.)</p><p class="Body">Remus spots her and she waves him over, excited to introduce him to Sirius. Only, the oddest thing happens. As soon as Remus took a good look at the other man, he froze on the spot.</p><p class="Body">
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  <em> Oh oh oh oh oh. </em>
</p><p class="Body">“Do you two…happen to know each other?”, she asks slowly.</p><p class="Body">Remus recovers first, gently lowering himself onto the chair next to Lily. “We went to school together. Black was in my year actually”, he explains.</p><p class="Body">“Black?”</p><p class="Body">Sirius, who had been silent until this point, speaks up. “My name. Sirius Orion Black, if we want to be completely accurate.”</p><p class="Body">She looks between the two of them and rests her elbows on the table, holding her cheeks in her hands.</p><p class="Body">“Am I magnet for public school boys?”, she asks.</p><p class="Body">“Dunno Lils. At least I was there on scholarship?” </p><p class="Body">She nods. She certainly couldn’t hold that against him. “So only Sirius here is a toff then.”</p><p class="Body">“It would seem that way, wouldn’t it?”</p><p class="Body">Lily can see Remus fighting off a smile and avoids looking straight at him lest she start laughing herself.</p><p class="Body">“Oi!”, Sirius yells, “what is this? Pick on a rich kid day?”</p><p class="Body">She reaches across the table to pat consolingly at his hand. “I’m sorry, I’m sure you’ve had it very tough”, she says.</p><p class="Body">Sirius crosses his arms across his chest and sinks into the chair, a visible pout adorning his face. “How did the two of you meet then?”, he grumbles.</p><p class="Body">Remus flashes Lily a smile, one she reciprocates almost involuntarily. “We met our first day at uni”, he begins, “but we didn’t really become friends until a week later after Lily broke the nose of a guy spouting biphobic shit at me.” </p><p class="Body">Sirius’ eyes widen. “She did <em>what</em>?”, he asks.</p><p class="Body">“She heard what he was saying, tapped him on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around, threw a punch right at his face."</p><p class="Body">“And broke his nose”, Lily interjects.</p><p class="Body">“<em>And</em> broke his nose”, Remus repeats.</p><p class="Body">“I do have to say, it is one of my finer moments.”</p><p class="Body">“One of my favourites, I agree.”</p><p class="Body">Sirius erupts into noise, folding in half as he laughs, nearly falling off his chair in mirth. Pleased by his reaction, she takes his empty plate as an excuse to go to the kitchen, if only to give herself a few moments to herself.</p><p class="Body">She knew some small, romantic part of her had previously hoped she would form a romantic soulmate bond but right now? She’s feeling pretty fucking fantastic about her very real, very in-the-other-room-right-now soulmate.</p><p class="Body">Lily was well aware of platonic soulmate bonds. No matter how many B-list rom-coms were made to imply soulmate bonds were only romantic, platonic bonds weren’t that unusual. She knew of grandparents discovering their soulmates in their newborn grandchildren, of siblings and childhood friends bonding with each other as small children. Only, she had never expected a platonic soulmate bond for herself.</p><p class="Body">She <em>loves</em> it.</p><p class="Body">At the crux of it, her biggest worry was that she would force herself to fall in love with someone simply because they happen to be soulmates. That no matter how happy she could be with them, she would always have that niggling doubt, that burning question.</p><p class="Body">
  <em>Would I have fallen in love with them if not for the bond? </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  <em>Would I have actively made this choice on my own, instead of just following what the universe decided for me?</em>
</p><p class="Body">Lily knows herself well enough to have realised that she would be riddled with guilt if she <em>wasn't</em> able to love her soulmate romantically or regretted being romantically bonded to this hypothetical person.</p><p class="Body">Here's the thing: while Lily is cautious when it comes to romantic love, friendships and other platonic relationships? She's all in. </p><p class="Body">Is this moving much faster than any other friendship she’s formed? Sure. Does she care at this very moment? Not at all. </p><p class="Body">Knowing that the two of them have perhaps taken to each other too fast doesn’t change that Lily is <em>relieved</em>. Here is the person the universe decided would match her better than anyone else in existence and she gets to have him as a friend! No guilt-ridden overthinking necessary! Pre-bond Lily may have been more hesitant but after that moment the bond snapped into place, she's felt <em>different</em>. It might be fast but she honestly doesn't give a damn. </p><p class="Body">In all honesty, she can already feel Sirius settling in as an important corner of her heart. While she doesn’t know him very well (not yet and intends to rectify immediately), she's sure that he will undoubtedly be one of the loveliest people in her life. </p><p class="Body">(When she repeats that to Remus the next morning, all he responds with is a non-committal hum and an avoidant gaze. Lily <em>will</em> investigate this later.)</p><p class="Body">After seeing Sirius off and exchanging details before he left the bakery, her phone buzzes once, twice, three times.</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">
  <strong>dog star</strong>
</p><p class="Body">[2:48]</p><p class="Body">
  <em> if you gave me a fake number after all that ill be very upset </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  <em> LILY </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  <em> cant believe my soulmate would betray me like this already </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  
</p><p class="Body">
  <b> me </b>
</p><p class="Body">[2:53]</p><p class="Body">mate it’s only been 5 mins</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">
  <strong>dog star</strong>
</p><p class="Body">[2:53]</p><p class="Body">
  <em> oh i see </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  <em> right </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  <em> carry on then, breaker of hearts </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  
</p><p class="Body">
  <b> me </b>
</p><p class="Body">[2:54]</p><p class="Body">sigh</p><p class="Body">sirius, brother heart of mine</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">
  <strong>dog star</strong>
</p><p class="Body">[2:55]</p><p class="Body">
  <em> suddenly i feel so much better </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  
</p><p class="Body">
  <b> me </b>
</p><p class="Body">[2:55]</p><p class="Body">LMAO</p><p class="Body">also please don’t blow up my phone too</p><p class="Body"> much, I do have a business to run</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">
  <strong>dog star</strong>
</p><p class="Body">[2:56]</p><p class="Body">
  <em> BETRAYED AGAIN </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  
</p><p class="Body">[3:02]</p><p class="Body">
  <em> lily? </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  <em> oi lily flower </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  <em> LILY LILY LILY </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  
</p><p class="Body">[3:21]</p><p class="Body">
  <em> ok call me if youre not too tired tonight! </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  <em> also since i got to see lupin today </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  <em> i want to introduce you to my best friend </em>
</p><p class="Body">
  
</p><p class="Body">
  <b> me </b>
</p><p class="Body">[6:20]</p><p class="Body">of course I’ll meet them!</p><p class="Body">I’m free now if you want to have a chat</p><p class="Body"> </p><p class="Body">
  <strong>[dog star is calling you]</strong>
</p><p class="Body">——————————</p><p class="Body">Lily spent the next few weeks in Sirius’ company as much as possible (which mostly consisted of him coming to the bakery and Lily forcing cake and other baked goods on him) with the two of them steadily on their way to becoming the best of friends. In fact, fostering this relationship has to be one of the smoothest she’s ever had to navigate in her entire life.  </p><p class="Body">Until, of course, a certain speed bump named James Potter came into the picture.</p><p class="Body"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this won't be updated regularly but just whenever my fic writing fever hits. work is kicking my ass im so sorry </p><p>also yes sirily may feel like they're moving too quickly into friendship but also, they've both just experienced a huge emotional high and are in the 'honeymoon phase' of platonic soulmate-ship</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>